To Bribe a Highblood
by gummysnakes
Summary: Roxy would do anything to avoid getting in trouble with the law. Even if it means conceding to Officer Mindfang's demands...
"Fuuuck. Fuckity fuckity fuck," muttered Roxy Lalonde, in complete disbelief that she was currently pulled being pulled over. What had she even done? She certainly wasn't speeding, that was for certain. Or… Was she? She wasn't paying too much attention, admittedly. She merely had to send a quick text message, but… How was she caught so fast?

Ever since humans and trolls began to live in harmony, she could swear there were even more laws than before! It was ludicrous, at least in Roxy's mind. The cruiser behind her own car was no doubt in possession of a troll. Roxy could spot pointy horns in the rearview mirror, and it didn't take long for the woman inside the cruiser to step out and approach Roxy at the front window. The troll woman was taller than Roxy, for certain. Her waist came up to Roxy's low window, so the woman had to bend over to peer into Roxy's car.

She was a ceruleanblood troll, Roxy thought. Judging from the accents on her uniform, and the smirk on her face. Damn highbloods were always so smug when it came to catching humans doing ANYTHING. "Do you know how fast you were going, human?" she said.

Roxy sighed. "No, ma'am, I believe I was going the speed limit…"

"You were a few over," said the ceruleanblood troll, " _And_ you were texting. Mm… That's a no-no."

Roxy swallowed hard, trying to play it cool, keeping her hands away from the steering wheel, and resting them on her lap. "Oh… Well…"

"Oh well is not a good excuse, human," the officer interjected rudely. Roxy caught a peek at the badge on her upper breast, reading the title as MINDFANG.

"Um… Officer Mindfang?"

"Oh please, call me Spinneret, darling," said Mindfang, clicking her pen and scribbling in a notepad. Roxy knew all too well what the notepad was for.

"Okay, um, Spinneret…? Please just, don't give me a ticket, okay? I won't do it again, I promise. It was just supposed to be a quick text, and…" She trailed off, giving a curious look to Mindfang's sudden leer.

"You don't want a ticket," said Mindfang, "Is that correct?"

"N-No," said Roxy, before clearing her throat to speak more firmly. "I mean, no, I don't. Please? I've got enough shi-THINGS to pay as it is…"

"Well now." Mindfang clicked her pen once again, smiling innocently. "What's your name, human?"

"Roxy. Um, Lalonde."

"Roxy Um Lalonde," she teased, putting her items away, "I'm sure you know how we highbloods like to settle debts around here."

Roxy immediately knew where Mindfang was going with this right then and there. She was unable to stop from sighing with annoyance. "Oh my gooood are you fuckin' serious?"

"I am quite serious, yes," said Mindfang, crossing her arms, "So you know what I am talking about, then." Roxy did indeed. There must have been something in the water, because it seemed like highbloods around here loved to settle debts and make exchanges using their _bodies_ more than anything else. Her friends had gone through the very same thing time and again, and now it was her turn.

Again.

"For fuck's sake, I had to take care of a seadweller for fixing my car… Now this, too? God, this city sucks."

"On the contrary, Roxy dear, _you_ suck. Right this moment, unless you want that ticket." Mindfang smiled wickedly, rubbing herself through her uniform's pants. Roxy looked up at the ceruleanblood officer with slight irritation, but… This DID beat a ticket, she supposed.

"Fine, fine, sheesh… Let's just hurry it up, okay?" Roxy glanced away shyly, in utter disbelief that she was doing this out here in the street. "Do you want me outta my car, or…"

"Your keys," said Mindfang, "Give them to me." Roxy resigned and did just as she was told, turning off the car and handing the keys over to Mindfang, who slid them into her pocket. In short time, the troll unzipped her pants and shoved her fat bulge through the hole in her bottoms, waving the sexual appendage right in Roxy's face. "Now suck it."

Roxy pouted, looking frustrated. Something like this had only happened one other time to her, and it was for that auto repair of hers. Poor Jane has had this happen almost five times now, and Rose…

A light slap interrupted her thoughts, and Roxy felt the slick bulge rub up against her cheek. She looked up at the officer with more irritation, noting that the troll woman seemed to be loving every single second of this.

"If I were you, I'd get sucking," said Mindfang, "Unless of course, you want that ticket…"

"What if someone sees us?" asked Roxy vainly. She knew that it wouldn't matter. Highbloods may have come to appreciate lowbloods more than before, but humans? Humans were always fetishised.

"Then they're going to see a silly little human girl paying off a debt," said Mindfang, grazing her bulge against Roxy's soft lips. "I'm waiting, Roxy Lalonde."

 _The sooner I do this, the sooner I can fuckin' leave._

Resigning once again, Roxy leaned closer and took the tip of Mindfang's bulge into her mouth, sucking gently on the head of the tentacle with exasperation. She eyed Mindfang's face, noticing how relaxed the troll seemed to be.

Spinneret stood outside, keeping her bulge pushed through the open window of Roxy's car. Sure, both girls were off the road, but what Roxy said rang true. Within moments, another car drove by without pause, and Roxy began to wonder if they saw what was truly going on with this police holdup. Most likely, the answer was yes. It wasn't as if Mindfang was being particularly sneaky…

"Mmff…" Roxy moaned gently around Mindfang's bulge, sending vibrations through the sex organ. The alien cock twitched in her mouth with utter delight at her warm and salacious actions, causing Mindfang to moan as well, hand atop the car.

"Mm… Oh yes… That's it, little human… Suck it…" Mindfang snickered with amusement, reaching into the car to stroke Roxy's cheek. "Good girl."

Roxy felt silly for enjoying that. No matter the context, she always enjoyed being praised, especially if it meant being called a good girl… Truth be told, it didn't take Roxy very long before she was leaning into Mindfang's touch, the temperature difference between the two sparking a bit of pleasure within the little law offender.

"Mmmhh… Mmf…" Roxy blinked gently, looking upwards at Mindfang to check up on her. The officer seemed to be enjoying this quite a bit, eyes fluttering shut as she caressed Roxy's cheek. Her bulge throbbed warmly in Roxy's mouth, and the human girl could already taste a bit of Mindfang's precum as it rushed to the tip of her bulge.

Roxy swallowed that down quickly, pulling back from Mindfang's bulge to catch her breath. "Haahh… Fuck… You're pretty big…"

Mindfang ran a hand through her long black hair, smiling down at Roxy. "I'm quite aware, but thank you, dear. You're doing an excellent job so far."

"Mm… I'm quite aware," mimicked Roxy, stroking Mindfang's bulge in her hand, rubbing the alien cock up and down as it throbbed in her grasp.

"Cute," said Mindfang, just in time for another car to pass them by. It honked its horn three times in appreciation for the little show, and Roxy looked down shyly.

"Fuck, they saw me."

"Indeed. You're an expert at pointing out the obvious, Roxy." Mindfang sighed with pleasure, keeping one hand on Roxy's car and another hand on her cheek. "Mm… Keep going."

Roxy nodded and sighed quietly, going back to sucking on some troll dick. She inwardly hoped that whoever just honked their horn didn't recognize her. In the meantime, Roxy continued to pleasure the highblood officer in front of her, once again leaning into Mindfang's hand and bobbing her head up and down, lips wrapped firmly around her cock.

She attempted to take more of the thick shaft down her throat, succeeding in getting about three-quarters of the way down before she had to come back up for air, panting quietly.

A long string of saliva and precum connected Roxy's lips to the tip of Mindfang's cock, even as she spoke. "Haahhh… Phew… It's… A bunch to take in…"

"Try again," urged Mindfang, "Do it, right now…"

She knew better than to disobey at this point. Then again, she _was_ finding this at least somewhat amusing. Mindfang's moans and touches were lovely, and she tasted oddly, yet comfortably, sweet. Even Mindfang's musk was attracting Roxy to go again, to take in as much of the highblood officer as she could.

Roxy wrapped her lips around Mindfang's cock again, attempting to deepthroat the officer to please her. She got as far as she could, and then attempted to go beyond even that. At once, Roxy began to choke and gag, the thick, twitching tentacle slipping down her throat.

Just as Roxy began to pull away, a firm hand kept Lalonde still. Mindfang grabbed a clump of Roxy's hair to prevent her from pulling off completely, moaning and groaning with pleasure.

"Ohhh… Ohhh that's it, that's it…" Mindfang moaned, "Don't pull away, go faster…"

Roxy gagged again, almost coughing, but she kept herself calm. Breathing steadily through her nose, Roxy went back to sucking and slurping Mindfang's bulge, listening to the cars drive by.

Mindfang's moaning increased in volume and frequency. She was loving every bit of this, and pet Roxy's head in appreciation, wanting the human girl to know what a fantastic job she was doing.

Her bulge throbbed yet again, the sex organ enjoying the attention it was receiving, releasing a bit more precum for Roxy to swallow down sweetly. Lalonde couldn't get enough of Mindfang's taste. It was simply _divine_ how sweet she tasted.

She leaned closer to the officer, Mindfang's musk filling her nostrils again and putting her into overdrive. Roxy worked hard to please Mindfang, sucking as quickly as she could, moving her head up and down with her lips wrapped firmly around that alien cock.

"Ohhhh _fuck_ ," cursed Mindfang, panting softly, "Ohhhh, won't be long now, Roxy… Ooohh yes… Keep going, don't stop, don't stop…"

"Mmhm… Mmmfff… Mmmphh~"

Roxy picked up the pace, sucking faster now. She got a better feel for Mindfang's bulge, knowing just what she enjoyed. Roxy pulled as far back as she could, before taking most of it back into her mouth, repeating this back and forth as she sucked the officer's cock. Every now and then a car would pass them by, and a couple of them even honked their horns at the shameful display.

At the same time, Mindfang began to thrust in and out of Roxy's mouth, facefucking her and matching the human girl's sucking rhythm. The ceruleanblood troll continued to moan and grunt with complete ecstasy, feeling her arousal rise further and further.

They stayed like this for a little longer: Roxy moaning around Mindfang's shaft, sucking and slurping needily, and Mindfang thrusting into Roxy's mouth to meet her suckling halfway, pushing her length firmly in and out and in and out until…

"Rrrgh, human, I'm going to-!"

Mindfang began to grunt and moan out with pleasure as she reached her orgasm, grasping Roxy's hair more firmly. The troll unloaded into Roxy's mouth, hot and gooey cum spurting from Mindfang's twitching bulge, coming out in hot and steady shots. The first couple of warm spurts went straight down Roxy's throat, and the rest splashed against her tongue and teeth.

Spinneret slowed down her thrusts as she reached her climax, allowing Roxy to swallow down all of her deliciously sweet cum. Roxy first struggled to get it all down her throat, but in due time she relaxed and drank down every last drop, moaning and almost purring with delight.

After a few moments, Mindfang slipped into a wondrous afterglow, and slipped her bulge out from Roxy's mouth, smiling down at her. "Phew… That was superb, Roxy Lalonde. The best I've had in a long, long while."

Once Roxy swallowed down all of Mindfang's load, she coughed and panted gently, smiling up at the troll woman. "Mm… Glad you think so, officer. Guess I had some fun too…" Admittedly, this had gone so much better than she initially thought. This woman was certainly charming, despite having the assertive quality that all highbloods seemed to possess.

Mindfang pet Roxy's head once again, and Lalonde couldn't help but feel submissive even after they finished their fun. But with a debt paid, Roxy held out her hand. "Can I have my keys back, officer?"

"Just a minute," said Mindfang, tucking her bulge back into her pants and zipping them back up, "There is something else I must process. Wait right here."

And with that, Mindfang walked off back to her cruiser, leaving a very confused Roxy behind. Lalonde got comfortable in her seat, sighing to herself and licking her lips again. _Don't really got a choice if you got my keys, lady._

She could definitely still taste Mindfang in her mouth… The sensation of the troll woman erupting between her lips was quite a treat. Hell, Roxy's car carried a bit of musk in it now. Or perhaps it was on Roxy herself. She wondered whether she should mention this to anyone. Those passing cars sure had quite a story to tell.

Mindfang's return tears Roxy from her lewd thoughts, and she composes herself once more. "Hey. So, can I go now?"

"Not without this," said Mindfang, handing Roxy her keys, as well as a slip of paper. She smiled as Roxy turned it over, watching the look of horror make its way to Lalonde's face.

"What the FUCK?" yelled Roxy, "You gave me a ticket ANYWAY? I just sucked your bulge, you fuckin'-"

"Read it, you silly girl," said Mindfang, turning away to get back to her cruiser. "And have a nice day. I expect you to pay that back in full, lest you face the consequences…" There was a playful lilt to Officer Mindfang's voice, and she laughed as she got back into her car and drove off. Roxy pounded her fist against the steering wheel with annoyance, feeling an odd sense of betrayal.

"Stupid fuckin' no good fuckin'... rrrrgh…" She gritted her teeth, feeling embarrassment take hold. Figuring she might as well see what the full damage was, Roxy took a closer look at the ticket that the officer had given her.

 **CHARGE: BRIBERY OF AN OFFICER OF THE LAW**

 **PENALTY: SEE BELOW**

 **NOTES: _That was fun, Roxy Lalonde. Here is my number and address. You have only seven more orgasms to go. Drive safely now._**

 ** _S. Mindfang_**

The redness on her cheeks never went away, even as Roxy drove back home. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit._

She would certainly make contact with Officer Mindfang again.

Although perhaps that is a story for another time, or another offense.


End file.
